


Sick & Tired

by LordLaurance



Series: 1,000 Words [4]
Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, James Charles - Fandom, Sister Squad - Fandom, The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube-Fandom
Genre: 1000 Words or Less, 1000 words, Bisexual, Bisexual Male Character, Caretaking, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Short, Short Story, Sick Character, Sickfic, bisexual grayson, gay james obviously, gay relationship, grayson takes care of him, james has a cold, jayson - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: James bit his tongue. It wasn't worth arguing; at least not when his throat was drier than the Sahara. Instead, he swallowed hard and nodded."Alright Gray," he choked raspily. "You can stay."------------James has a cold. Grayson cancels his plans to come take care of him.





	Sick & Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mildly sick for, like, the 10th time this winter. So, I'm writing a cute Jayson sickfic to ease my pain.

“James!” Grayson slowly pushed the door open, stepping inside James’ house.

The house was silent, aside from the quiet buzz of the AC and the sound of the TV in James’ room. Grayson cautiously slipped off his shoes and wandered up the long staircase.

It didn’t seem like the other boy had heard him come in because, when he opened the bedroom door, James nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Grayson!” he screeched, holding a hand over his heart.

“Sorry, I scare ya?” Grayson quirked his brow.

“Yes! How the hell did you even get in here!?” he didn’t sound mad so, that was a good sign.

“Key,” Grayson said, a frown forming on his lips.

The slightly younger of the two remembered being gifted the house key like it was yesterday. The way James had smiled, perfectly manicured fingers lingering on the other’s palm, meeting his eyes. He remembered James leaning the slightest bit closer and whispering, “Use it whenever you want.” It seemed James wasn’t as fond of the memory though.

“Oh, right,” James rubbed the bridge of his dry, red nose. “Sorry, forgot.”

Grayson shook his head. “No biggie.”

“What brings you around?”

“You have a cold, right?”

James’ brows knitted together above his bright blue eyes, which currently had dark bags beneath them. “Yeah,”

“Okay, cool,” Grayson nodded, inviting himself to sit down at the edge of his best friend’s mattress. “So I didn’t cancel my meetings for nothing.”

James shot up in his bed. “What!? Why did you cancel your meetings? What do you mean?”

“E and I were supposed to do some merch stuff today before we recorded. It’s cool though, I’m here to take care of you instead.” Gray shrugged.

“Grayson! Why would you- That stuff is important!”

“So are you.” Grayson replied without hesitation.

James bit his tongue. It wasn't worth arguing; at least not when his throat was drier than the Sahara. Instead, he swallowed hard and nodded.

"Alright Gray," he choked raspily. "You can stay."

Grayson grinned, knowing he had won.

“It’s gonna be your fault when Ethan kills me though,” James stated.

“He gets extra time with Emma. He’ll be fine,”

There was a pause before Grayson finally produced a thermos of chicken noodle soup from his hoodie pocket.

“Yummy, yum, yum!” James exclaimed as Grayson handed it to him. “I haven’t had Dolan Soup in forever!”

Gray laughed. “Started on it last night and left it to simmer. Hope you like it,”

“Honey, I always love Dolan Soup,”

 

James carefully, quietly, slurped at the soup as the other man went rummaging through the cabinets for cold medicine and cough drops. He quickly located them both, tossing them onto the edge of the bed before plopping down at his best friend’s side.

 

Grayson had been at James’ house for over an hour, laying on his bed, retrieving him water, watching Netflix with him. It really was nice, despite James’ incessant sniffling next to him.

This definitely wasn’t the first time they’d spent time alone like this but, this felt different.

At some point, James had mentioned that he was cold, resulting in Grayson pulling the black hoodie over his head and forking it over, leaving himself shirtless. James had burrowed himself under Grayson’s armpit, nuzzling his chest with his small, stuffed up nose. Gray smiled, stroking James’ hair with one hand.

“Thanks for coming over,” James smiled a little.

“No problem,” Grayson smiled back. “Feeling better?”

“Definitely,”

“Good. I don’t like it when you’re sick,”

James nuzzled further into his chest. “Really?”

“Of course, I lo-“ Gray paused, cutting himself off before the words could leave his mouth.

“What?” James looked up at him.

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

Silence fell over the room again. James put his head back down, breaking eye contact with the other man.

“I love you too, Gray,”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is even good or not but, I don't care. I like it, haha.


End file.
